1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the composition comprising a plurality of substances and to a method for combining said substances, whereby to form a solid compound having particular application as a cleaner and polisher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning and polishing agents are fabricated for many purposes. However, in order to adequately clean or polish a wide variety of stains and surfaces, the conventional cleaner/polish has heretofore been fabricated with several shortcomings. For example, because of the paste or liquid nature typical of conventional waxes and polishes, streaking (i.e. the leaving behind of an undesirable residue) is commonly experienced at the surface to which the conventional polish is applied and removed. Moreover, because of its liquid state, the conventional cleaner/polish is undesirably susceptable to drying out or caking when exposed to the sun or applied to a surface area for relatively long periods of time before removal. What is still more, to have the strength necessary to render it an effective cleaning agent (e.g. so as to dissolve and remove oxidation and petroleum-based stains), many conventional cleaners undesirably contain either highly abrasive ( e.g. silicone), toxic (e.g. acids), or combustible (e.g. thinning agents) substances, which restrict the types of surfaces to which they may be applied.
Examples of conventional liquid and paste cleaners and polishes can be found in the following list of United States patents. Some of the constituents of the conventional polishes and cleaners that are disclosed in the following patents include: mineral oil, (boiled) linseed oil, fish oil, mineral spirits, hydrocarbon oils, and compounds of aluminum and silicon.
______________________________________ 1,168,485 January 18, 1916 1,358,304 November 9, 1920 2,115,425 April 26, 1938 2,196,992 April 16, 1940 2,248,961 July 15, 1941 2,471,638 May 31, 1949 3,745,029 July 10, 1973 3,903,082 September 2, 1975 3,960,574 June 1, 1976 4,181,633 January 1, 1980 ______________________________________